Quest:Curse Prologue
A Dragon's Curse Campaign Prologue Return to the Dragon's Curse Campaign quest Albion There is an un...easy tension stirring in Albion. Commander Selan and her companions, King Constantine’s chosen heroes, have been given authority over this unusual phenomenon. There is quite the uproar occurring near Albion’s grand church. Quest Givers: Find Commander Selan -> Undead -> Commander Selan Quest Summary: Confront the Granite and Undead soldiers Quest Goal: Quickest route: port to Snowdania Fortress -> Dungeon Researcher NPC -> Catacombs of Cordova -> run to the South towards Dartmoor. The Camp is located on the North East side of Dartmoor. MAP Note: Easiest to kill Clud first then after kill the remaining adds afterwards. Once quest is completed run to the South West side of Dartmoor and zone into Childe's Tomb to turn in and continue the campaign. Midgard Roshak has been assigned to investigate the distrubance in Malmohous by King Eirik and is ruminating on who should lead the expedition. Theso, leader of an unruly band of treasure hunters and scoundrels known as the Frozen Torch, is now leading the forefront to find lost Midgard relics. The only way to stop these treasures from falling into the wrong hands is to find them first, and that’s just what Sigrun of the Shield of Valhalla, a sect of Valkyries and other soldiers loyal to Midgard’s ancestry, plans to do. Quest Givers: Visit Roshak in the Assembly Hall and then find Sigrun and Theso arguing near the Burial Grounds in Jordheim. Speak to Theso if choosing to align with the Frozen Flame Speak to Sigrun if choosing to align with the Shield of Valhalla Quest Summary: Investigate the Dragon Egg rumor in Malmouhus Confront the Drakulv around the Dragon egg Quest Goal: Quickest route: port to VF -> Dungeon Explorer NPC -> Varulvhamn -> run to the South towards Malmohus (dragon zone.) The Camp is located just to the NW side of the lake (located on the West side) in Malmohus. MAP note: Easiest to kill the bonedancers mobs first then Ingolf . Also you can kite the other adds and let a tank or BD Dred Lord, tank Ingolf and clear the adds after he is dead. Once quest completed run to the North and zone into Drakulvhamn dungeon to turn in and continue campaign Hibernia The Veil has become unstable, and we’ve dispatched Hibernian Magi to try and quell the disruption. On top of that, a Glimmerling has ventured from Sheeroe Hills and has come to Tir Na Nog seeking an alliance in regards to the unstable rift. The Glimmer working with Hibernia is a rare occurrence indeed, and is worth at least hearing out this messenger. Our Tailtiu allies have escorted the Glimmer here, and Supreme Eldritch Cystilla has been assigned to oversee the matter at the rift's entrance. Quest Givers: Speak to Supreme Eldritch Cystilla -> Tailtiu Envoy -> Salle -> Supreme Eldritch Cystilla Quest Summary: Confront the Dark Elf and glimmer soldiers Quest Goal: Quickest route: port Connla -> Wyvern Innis Cartharg -> Bog of Cullen Scenic route, jump as you cross into the Bog of Cullen run due North into the Sheeroe Hills (dragon zone.) The Camp is on the NE side of Sheeroe Hills confront and kill Keshiram. MAP note: easiest to kill the glimmer geists, dark elf mobs first then kill Keshiram. Once quest completed run to the NW side of Sheeroe Hills and zone into the Rift Dungeon (located near the NPC town) to turn in and contine the campaign. Category:Curse Campaign Category:Quests Category:Quest Category:Quest/Task